Amarok
by Suteishi-gami Blue Fire
Summary: Ser un Alfa no es fácil. La mayoría de las veces son brutos, posesivos, abusadores y acosadores. Dazai altaneramente podría haber dicho que él era una excepción a esas horribles características. “Podría” porque ahora estaba cumpliendo con un par de ellas. Y todo por un misterioso y hermoso cachorro blanco. [Omega!verse LobosAu] [DazAtsu]
1. Cachorro

_Ser un Alfa no es fácil. La mayoría de las veces son brutos, posesivos, abusadores y acosadores. Dazai altaneramente podría haber dicho que él era una excepción a esas horribles características. "Podría" porque ahora estaba cumpliendo con un par de ellas. Y todo por un misterioso y hermoso cachorro blanco.[Omega!verse LobosAu] [DazAtsu]_

 **Disclamier:** _Bungou Stray Dogs, es propiedad de Asagiri Kafka, si me perteneciera Dazai tendría un jodido harem canon._

 **Advertencias:** _Yaoi. BL. ChicoxChico Si no es de tu gusto te invito amablemente a marcharte en silencio. Palabras altisonantes. OOC._

 **Aclaratoria:** _Por si no ha quedado claro en el resumen: esto es un Omega!verse Lobos AU. Es decir, cuenta con todo lo básico del Omegaverse agregándole el hecho de que pueden transformarse en lobos. Si no posees mucho conocimiento del tema podrá ser confuso para ti (aunque dudo que haya alguien que no sepa que es). Así que te recomendaría informarte un poco a cerca del tema._

 **Dedicatoria:** _A mí. Nadie me regaló nada para navidad así que me lo regalo yo solita ;-;_

.

.

.

Un lobo blanco corría animado a través del bosque. Rodeaba cada árbol y lo olfateaba con curiosidad. Al no encontrar nada que captará su atención, se fue al centro del bosque. Era un claro y ahí se dispuso a olisquear el césped. Se echó panza arriba y comenzó a rodar por el pasto.

Por su comportamiento y tamaño relativamente pequeño, fácilmente se podía deducir que era un cachorro.

Un lobo Omega que recién se había presentado como tal.

Aun sabiendo esto, ¿qué clase de personas eran sus padres? Para permitirle salir cuando su aroma era demasiado fuerte. Siendo un detalle muy llamativo para los Alfas no acoplados.

El aroma del cachorro era poco común. Normalmente los Omegas adquirían una mezcla de aromas dulces atrayentes. Usualmente florales o frutales. Sin embargo, el lobo blanco tenía un aroma más fuerte.

 _Chocolate y fresas._

Era simplemente cautivador. Quizás por eso, un par de ojos marrones le veían en silencio desde el interior oscuro del bosque.

Esos ojos eran pertenecientes a un lobo de pelaje ligeramente rizado, de color marrón oscuro.

Había sido atraído por tal aroma extravagante. Demasiado dulce para ser de un Alfa y muy fuerte para pertenecer a un Beta.

Se trataba indiscutiblemente de un Omega. Y no uno cualquiera, sino uno que acababa de presentarse como tal.

Había sido atraído como abeja a la miel. Y al ver tan bella criatura quedó encandilado. El lobo blanco se movía con tanta despreocupación, irradiando inocencia. La luna llena ayudaba a resaltar tan extravagante pelaje, dándole un aire irreal.

El panorama era perfecto para enamorar a cualquiera, el bosque al ser altas horas de la noche se encontraba bastante oscuro. Árboles grandes con hojas frondosas, apenas permitiendo que se colaran algunos rayos de la luna. Por ello las luciérnagas brillaban con intensidad alrededor de todas las extensiones de los árboles.

Pero lo más llamativo, la cereza del pastel que coronaría tan bello paisaje; era el cachorro blanco platinado en medio de tanta belleza natural. Trotando, oliendo o simplemente rodando en el lugar, lo hacía parecer alguna criatura mítica o sacado de algún cuento de hadas.

Por ello, salió silenciosamente de su escondite. Sin ser notado por el Omega, quien estaba más distraído mordiendo juguetonamente una rama seca.

Pero al reconocer un nuevo aroma a su alrededor, se puso alerta.

Rápidamente alzo sus orejas y hocico, buscando el origen del aroma. Apenas lo hizo se percato que estaba más cerca de lo que creía. Pues el nuevo lobo estaba hocico a hocico con él.

Instantáneamente corrió lejos del otro lobo, buscando distancia para pensar en que hacer.

No tardó en descifrar que ese lobo marrón era un Alfa.

El Omega comenzó a maquinar una ruta para salir del lugar. Nadie debía saber que se encontraba ahí. Puesto que lo había hecho en contra de su madre y hermano.

Si Akutagawa se enteraba que se había escapado de su habitación, estando a su cuidado lo mataría.

Su madre no se encontraba en la casa, y dejó a Ryunosuke encargado de vigilarlo. Su recién celo delató su nueva condición Omega dictando su sentencia. Por lo que al recién haberse presentado, su aroma era demasiado atrayente para salir sin ser acosado por los Alfas sin pareja.

Así que Atsushi, había tenido prohibido salir de su casa hasta que el olor amainara.

Pero, Nakajima siendo tan amante de salir y tener contacto con la naturaleza, se escapó.

Difícilmente pudo lograr hacerlo con los sentidos tan desarrollados de su hermano pero, lo logró.

Se había dicho así mismo que sería sólo unos momentos, además era en ese bosque solitario y relativamente cerca de su hogar. Por lo que sólo un pequeño paseo no haría daño ¿verdad?

 _Que equivocado estaba._

El lobo marrón gruñó suavemente, olisqueando el aire.

 _Oliéndolo a él._

El Alfa aulló al comprobar su estado sin pareja.

Atsushi gruñó. No tenía interés en conseguir pareja. Apenas y estaba asimilando el hecho de que era un Omega y ya venían a joderlo.

El contrario se sorprendió con la respuesta agresiva del menor.

Normalmente los Omegas recién presentados eran bastante sumisos y con sólo ver a un Alfa se encogerían en su puesto y mostrarían la panza en señal de sumisión.

Pero, el cachorro frente a él sólo mostraba rechazo.

El Alfa gruñó y el otro lo imitó en respuesta.

Atsushi retrocedió lentamente, dispuesto a escapar lo más pronto posible de ahí. Pero, el mayor se adelante y comenzó a moverse en círculo lentamente. Buscando un descuido de su parte para saltar sobre él.

 _Y marcarlo_.

Lo reclamó en su aullido como suyo, advirtiendo a cualquier otro lobo cercano desacoplado que no tocara a ese cachorro.

Incluso volvió a aullar, lanzando nuevamente su advertencia por si no había quedado claro.

 _Ese cachorro sería su pareja, sí o sí._

Atsushi se arrepintió de haber desobedecido las ordenes de su madre.

Aparentemente captó la atención de ese lobo y lo reclamaba como suyo.

Pero realmente estaba desinteresado con acoplarse con un lobo desconocido.

Así que ahí se encontraba rodeando en círculos al Alfa en respuesta.

Atsushi a pesar de ser pequeño era bastante rápido y resistente, por lo que dio un brinco y comenzó a correr.

Escuchó claramente como el lobo contrario gruñía e iba tras él, persiguiéndolo.

Sus patas apenas y rozaban el suelo por lo rápido que iba, desesperado por zafarse a ese Alfa.

El de pelaje marrón siguió aullando, exigiendo como Alfa que se detuviera. Pero, Atsushi no convivía en vano con un Alfa mandón y tosco como Akutagawa. Así que logró ignorar su instinto que exigía ir y volver hacía el Alfa y huir a su casa.


	2. Mamá Ango, Papá Oda y un niño solitario

**Disclamier:** _Bungou Stray Dogs, es propiedad de Asagiri Kafka_.

 **Advertencias:** _Yaoi. BL. ChicoxChico Omega!verse. Cambia formas. Si no es de tu gusto te invito amablemente a marcharte en silencio. Palabras altisonantes. OOC._

 _Segundo capítulo porque quiero y puedo._

 **2.** **Mamá Ango, Papá Oda y un niño solitario.**

.

.

.

Afortunadamente su hermano no se dio cuenta de su huida. Entró a su habitación por la ventana, escalando con agilidad el árbol estratégicamente sembrado al lado de su dormitorio.

Incluso se dio una ducha para quitarse el olor a bosque y césped. Intentando no levantar la ira de su familia al haber desobedecido.

Se prometió así mismo obedecer de ahora en adelante luego de ese susto.

Si ese Alfa lo hubiera alcanzado, lo habría marcado sin vacilación. Y hubiera estado obligado a volverse se pareja. Atsushi realmente apenas lograba concebir que era un Omega, que debería lidiar de ahí en adelante con Alfas acosándolo en un pobre intento de cortejo. Atsushi no quería lidiar con eso. No se veía así mismo siendo cortejado por Alfas. Mucho menos tener de pareja a uno.

¿Porqué no era un Beta como su amiga Kyouka?

Aunque Lucy era una Omega, parecía que no lidiaba con ese tipo de problemas. Tal vez por su carácter pesado.

Sin embargo el albino no se veía así mismo espantando groseramente a los Alfas.

¡Joder! Apenas hace un par de días descubrió que tendría que adaptarse a esa forma de vida y ya tuvo su primera mala experiencia.

Sin más intención que el de bajar su adrenalina por el momento se dispuso a dormir.

.

.

.

La preparatoria iba llenándose poco a poco debido a la temprana hora.

Dazai bufo irritado al encontrarse así mismo ahí por culpa de Oda.

Claro, como el mayor era profesor de literatura en esa misma institución, aprovechaba a llevarlo. Pero, como Sakunosuke debía entregar unos documentos a primera hora, debió madrugar el también.

La verdad Dazai no estaba irritado por eso. Más bien lo estaba por el incidente que le ocurrió anoche.

Su padre adoptivo, Ango Sakaguchi (pareja de Oda Sakunosuke) le había regañado duramente por llegar tarde. Sin embargo, al darle a entender vagamente el motivo de su distracción, se calmó relativamente.

Ango sabía muy bien que Dazai era un Alfa bastante... _peculiar_

Más bien parecía un Beta. No se comportaba como la naturaleza dictaba. Era muy calmado y flojo, siempre sonriendo suavemente (aunque fuera incluso de forma cínica, apenas y se notaba).

Así que si Dazai decía _"Me distraje por un cachorro Omega"_ debía ser tomado como algo serio. Por ello encomendó a su pareja, ayudar a Dazai a encontrar tan misterioso Omega que pudo llamar la atención de su hijo.

Llamar a Osamu su hijo era uno de los placeres que Ango se permitía.

Ango era un Beta, y Oda un Alfa, sin embargo ambos mantenían una relación. En la antigüedad, esa relación habría sido condenada, sin embargo con la evolución de los tiempos la sociedad se volvió más permisiva. Y esa relación entre Sakaguchi y Sakunosuke, dio origen al deseo de cualquier pareja.

Tener un hijo.

Pero, debido a la nula capacidad de Ango para ello, se vieron frente a la solución de adoptar. Dazai desde el orfanato donde fue acogido fue catalogado como un muchacho extraño. Tanto los encargados del lugar como los demás niños solían evitarle, puesto que Osamu les daba una sensación inquietante. Se había presentado como un Alfa pero, en ningún momento mostró un comportamiento errático. Al contrario, con sólo dar un par de comentarios certeros lograba infundir miedo hasta en adultos.

Ango tras conocer a Dazai, no vio lo que esas personas veían. No vio al muchacho que tachaban de extraño, por vendarse completamente aun sin poseer herida alguna. Ni vio a un Alfa inquietante por no actuar agresivo. No vio a un joven manipulador y psicópata como habían diagnosticado los encargados de el orfanato. Vio a un jovencito solitario.

Y eso fue suficiente para saber que debía tenerlo bajo su cuidado. Que debía ser hijo de Oda y suyo. Porque cualquiera que escuchará un _"Yo sólo quiero una familia. Aunque sea totalmente disfuncional. No quiero estar solo."_ de un niño retraído y catalogado como inquietante y silencioso, era suficiente para romperle el corazón.

Dazai sólo por no seguir los estereotipos impuestos por la sociedad había sido marginado.

Y si por primera vez, Dazai mostraba un interés independiente por un Omega, seria deber suyo y de Oda averiguar quien era para ver si era digno de su hijo.

Aun si tuviera que recurrir a usar su puesto como trabajador de gobierno para averiguarlo, lo haría.

Todo para ya no ver más a ese niño solitario de aquel viejo orfanato.


	3. Mimos para un Omega

**Disclamier:** _Bungou Stray Dogs, es propiedad de Asagiri Kafka_.

 **Advertencias:** _Yaoi. BL. ChicoxChico Omega!verse. Cambia formas. Si no es de tu gusto te invito amablemente a marcharte en silencio. Palabras altisonantes. OOC._

 **3\. Mimos para un Omega.**

.

.

.

Oda alzó una ceja con curiosidad, sentado en frente a su escritorio estaba Dazai.

Era la hora de receso, por lo que no habían alumnos en su salón (todos huían como animales al tocar el timbre, si no es que antes). Pero, por alguna razón su mesa tenía varias carpetas colocadas de tal forma que acaparaban toda la mesa.

Y que su hijo de diecisiete le viera con una sonrisa mientras sorbía de su malteada de chocolate le hacía darse una idea.

–¿Qué es esto? –preguntó finalmente.

–Son la recopilación de los Omegas que han faltado a clases en un lapso de una semana.

Sakunosuke parpadeó sin demostrar realmente su impresión. No le sorprendía del todo, eso entraba en la categoría de cosas _"relativamente normales"_ que Osamu hacía.

El de cabello rojizo estuvo a punto de preguntar como conseguiría esa información (sin contar que eran cuatro horas de clases antes del receso, y el personalmente había visto a Dazai en cada una de ellas) pero se abstuvo.

Sentía que en realidad no debería saber–. ¿Y bien?

Dazai sonrió–. Debes ayudarme a reducir el listado.

Oda asintió mientras tomaba una carpeta al azar. Al abrirla vio un perfil completo de un alumno, incluso su registro académico y familiar.

–¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo lo vamos a reducir?

–Su lobo era blanco con ojos dorados. Así que lo más acertado es buscar alumnos que cumplan esas características –el joven cambio su alegre expresión para tomar una neutra. Inevitablemente a Oda le recordó a una serie de policías cuando leían un perfil de un asesino–. Sin embargo, no podemos desechar la idea de que algunas veces, el lobo es relativamente diferente a su forma humana. ¿Qué opinas?

Oda lo meditó un momento–. Que te debemos restringir un poco las series policiales.

.

.

.

Atsushi pico desinteresado con el tenedor el pedazo de pie de manzana en su bandeja. Estaba extrañamente pensativo, no dejaba de rondarle en la cabeza no sólo su nueva categoría, si no también como capto la atención de aquel misterioso lobo.

Al aburrirse de picar el trozo de tarta, procedió a revolver con la pajilla los cubos de hielo en su té frío.

Sus amigos al notar su estado de mutismo, habían abandonado su plática para observarlo sin que éste reaccionara. Cada uno sacando sus propias conclusiones.

Al final quien tomó la palabra fue la menor Junichirou.

–Atsushi, ¿sucede algo?

Como si no hubiese esperado alguna intención de ser incluido a la plática se sobresalto y les vio aturdido –. Huh, sí estoy bien.

–Saben –dijo Kyouka, captando la atención de los jóvenes. A pesar de ser la menor y no coincidir en algún salón con ellos, eran amigos y se reunían cada que podían–. Estuve leyendo en la biblioteca que los Omegas sin pareja al pasar recientemente su celo, entran en una pequeña depresión debido a que quieren una pareja que les llene de mimos.

Atsushi al instante enrojeció y se atraganto con su propia saliva. ¿Cómo la chica podía decir algo así de la nada? –. ¡N-no es eso! Yo estoy bien y...

–Mentira –le interrumpió una nueva voz.

Era Lucy Montgomery, la joven les veía con su característica mirada altanera –principalmente a Kyouka. Ambas tenían una pequeña rivalidad que Atsushi no lograba comprender– sosteniendo dos bandejas de comida con ambas manos, en una agilidad experta.

Ella se sentó sin más en su mesa, al lado del albino colocando ambas bandejas –. Lo que dijo la loli emo es cierto.

Kyouka le lanzó una mirada de advertencia pero, la de trenzas le ignoró.

–Los Omegas atravesamos eso, junto a otras cosas. Pero, creí que al ser tu primer celo tal vez te salvarías.

Naomi asintió comprendiendo–. Yo había escuchado de eso, sin embargo nunca me paso. ¡Debe ser porque mi Onii-sama me mima y...!

–Naomi –siseo entre dientes Tanizaki mientras le jalaba la mejilla.

Todos pasaron por alto ese accionar. Acostumbrados a aquello.

–También antes y después del celo tenemos un gran apetito, debido a la perdida de energía.

Dicho esto, le empujo la segunda bandeja que traía consigo.

Nakajima le vio avergonzado por el detalle, Lucy era algo agresiva pero, siempre le daba esos pequeños detalles a su manera.

Izumi les vio a ambos y se dirigió a la extranjera–. Sería un lindo detalle, si siquiera Atsushi se dignara a comer el propio almuerzo que el compró.

Montgomery se percató de la otra bandeja intacta frente al albino y al instante le reprendió y obligo a comer ambos almuerzos. Y en castigo por aguantarse a comer, también le dio el suyo.

.

.

.

Al llegar a su casa, Atsushi camino con paso perezoso. Así que esa era la perdida de energía que Lucy mencionó. Al dirigirse hacia las escaleras se topo con su hermano. Al parecer también venía llegando de la universidad.

El albino como siempre le saludo acostumbrado a la falta de respuesta de Ryunosuke. Su hermano vestía un suéter negro y unos shorts holgados grises hasta la rodilla. Pero, el de cabello negro parecía mas concentrado en olisquearle.

Atsushi permitió en silencio, la revisión de su hermano.

El Alfa tosió suavemente y llevó una mano a su boca, desvío la mirada y dirigió la otra mano hacia el cabello de su hermano.

Atsushi le vio sorprendido. Raramente tenían contacto físico (a no ser por sus riñas) por lo que le sorprendió bastante.

Higuchi le había contado al mayor lo necesitado de mimos que estaría su hermano. Casualmente se le escapó el tema en una conversación, y ella preocupada por ayudarle le explicó todo lo que los Omegas padecían antes, durante y después del celo.

También le dejo en claro, que le evitara a toda costa algún tipo de estrés y que por sobretodo: no irrumpiera a la habitación del albino.

Los Omegas preparaban una especie de nido en su habitación, reuniendo objetos de personas con las que tuviera confianza para tener cerca su olor y sentirse seguros. Los Omegas lo hacían de forma automática, sin reparar totalmente en ello.

Por lo que, a pesar de ya haber pasado el apogeo de su calor, seguramente el nido seguiría ahí. Y si había algo que recalcar era que nadie debía irrumpir el nido de un Omega. Se sentirían agredidos y abusados. Y más si era por un Alfa. El nido de un Omega era sagrado. Sólo si tenían el permiso del Omega deberían ir. Y se estarían arriesgando.

Y para Akutagawa, imaginarse a Atsushi, rodeado de mantas y sosteniendo su chalina blanca (que había notado su desaparición, sospechosamente justo cuando comenzó el celo de su hermano) le dio un instinto protector extraño en él.

Al ser el Alfa más cercano a Atsushi, era su deber mimar al menor, claro lo haría a su manera.


End file.
